


Frozen

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cryofreeze (Marvel), F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “Could you please write an imagine for Bucky Barnes? Both you and Bucky were assists to Hydra. When he left you went with him to stay in Bucharest. After the events in Civil War you stay in Wakanda while Bucky remains in cryo. You visit him everyday and talk to him, eventually confessing you care for him. When he is unfrozen he tells you he dreamt you were talking to him. The reader slightly embarrassed tells him she was with him everyday talking to him and maybe confesses again their feelings.” - @shortoneofabakersdozen (Tumblr)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Frozen

_Bucky tightly wrapped the bandage around your arm. You winched in pain as he tried to stop the blood._

_“Does Hyrda try to kill all their assets?” You joke, trying to lighten the mood._

_“We are a liability now” He answered, finishing up the bandages._

_“What do we do now?” You asked._

_“We go to Bucharest. Hydra won’t find us there” Bucky confirmed._

_“Romania?” You gasped. He nodded, packing away the medical kit into his backpack and offering a hand. You took it and he pulled you up._

_“Okay, let's go” You sighed, scared for what may come._

_———-_

You touched the scar on your left shoulder, remembering Bucky’s touch. You tried to remember the times you shared together. One left a permanent reminder on your skin. Bucky got you out of Hydra and you’d been shot. Bucky had cared for you and he took you in. You sighed as you watched him in the chamber.

“I miss you, Bucky. So much” You murmured. You stayed in Wakanda with T’Challa, talking to Bucky every day. You had nothing else to do, you had no purpose in the world. Bucky was your anchor and you promised yourself that you would be there for him when he was thawed from the ice.

Some days you wept as you spoke, some you slammed your fist on the chamber in anger. As the weeks passed you grew more lonely. You were in a place you were unfamiliar with, surrounded by people who didn’t know you or speak your language. Only one would talk to you but he was now the King and had to attend to his duties.

You were angry today. Angry that Bucky left without a goodbye. You knew he was a danger and that he was afraid of himself and you respected his decision to go under, but when you woke up one day after a fight, he was already in the chamber. You wanted to apologise to him but never could. You wanted to beg for his forgiveness, for calling him a monster when you were angry.

You never forgave yourself for that. It was part of the reason you talked to him every day, even though he never heard you.

_———-_

_“Sure about this?” Steve asks Bucky._

_“I can’t trust my own mind” He concludes. He chuckled sadly._

_“So until they can figure out how to get this stuff out of my head, I think going back under is the best thing” He continued._

_“For everybody” He explained to Steve. They both nodded at each other, coming to an understanding. Bucky walked over to the machine and stood inside. He looked straight ahead as the glass chamber closed. Bucky closed his eyes as it filled with gas which froze him._

_Steve stood there, watching him, his heart breaking for his best friend._

_“Thank you for this” Steve says when T’challa walks up to him, both looking at the sleeping Winter Soldier with one arm._

_“Your friend and my father, they were both victims. If I can help one of them find peace” He replied._

_“You know if they find out he’s here” Steve pondered._

_“They’ll come for him” He finished._

_“Let them try” T’challa challenged. You ran into the room, hearing husky voices. You saw T’Challa and Steve talking while looking at the chamber infant of them which Bucky was inside of._

_“Y/N” Steve pleaded as he saw your reaction. You didn’t say a word, letting the tears from your eyes say them for you._

————

“I need to confess something” You declared to the empty room. You weren’t going to tell him in person so you might as well get it off your chest, even if he wasn’t conscious. It was the spur of the moment and you knew it was the only window you were going to take.

“I’m in love with you” You breathe out. It felt good to say it but it instantly felt heavier on your chest and you didn’t know why.

You had always suppressed your feelings for Bucky and tried to turn it into a friendship but the past couple months have changed, and so have you. You knew he couldn’t reply or hear you for that matter. 

Tears threatened to fall from your eyes. Sadness turned to anger and you slammed your fist on the glass.

“Why can’t you wake up!” You yelled selfishly. You screamed and you kept pounding on the glass. A pair of hands grasped yours, restricting you. You pushed back in anger.

“Stop!” Steve yelled from behind you, struggling to control you. You fell to the ground, sobbing. Steve kneeled beside you, a hand on your shoulder.

“When is he coming back?” You begged. You looked at him through blurry eyes.

“Y/N, calm down” Steve soothed. You did exactly that. It took a few minutes but you calmed down and stabilised your breathing.

“That's why I’m here” Steve smiled. You snapped your head to him, looking for signs of a lie.

“What?“ You blurted.

“The doctors are on their way. Bucky is coming out today” Steve beamed. You tackled him in a hug, laughing.

“He’s coming back?” You yelled in excitement. Three people walked in the room wearing long white lab coats.

“Everything is ready?” Steve asked the people as he stood up from the floor.

“Yes. He might experience distortion and other side effects so you will need to stand back” They warned. You got up from the floor and walked to the other side of the room next to Steve.

“Standby” They talked to each other.

“Proceed,” The other said. The doctors turned the chamber on and Bucky slowly regained consciousness. The chamber opened and Bucky slumped over. The doctors moved him onto the stretcher and talked to him.

“James Barnes, can you hear me” One of the said, flashing a light in his eyes. He slowly blinked and came around.

“Bucky?” You called out and he instantly shot out of bed, the heart rate monitor going crazy. He looked at you and Steve. He didn’t move, just kept looking around the room.

“How long?” Bucky asked the doctor.

“You’ve been under for eight months” He confirmed. Bucky raised an eyebrow, looking confused.

“I thought it had been longer” He rasped.

“We need you” Steve answered.

He nodded and let the doctors do some tests on him to make sure he was working. After a while, he stood up from the bed and walked over to you both.

The doctors left the room, leaving the tension and unresolved issues increase between you and Bucky. Your excitement and love were replaced by anger and sadness when he approached you.

“You asshole” You blurted. Steve snapped his head to look at you. He was ready to hold you down but you didn’t move, letting your words out and not your fists.

“You didn’t even say goodbye” You cried. Bucky looked apologetic and guilty.

“You didn’t let me apologise” You continued.

“It was my fault” He argued.

“No” You fought back. You wiped away tears forming around your eyes, not letting them fall. You had enough, it was too overwhelming and you couldn’t think straight. You ran out of the lab, passing T’Challa on the way.

You slammed the door of your room and ran to bed. The warm and comforting duvet wrapping around you like a cocoon.

A few minutes later your door slowly creaked open. Your back was turned and you pretended to be asleep. The person loomed over you but didn’t leave.

“That trick might work on Steve but it won’t on me” Bucky scolded. You sighed, sitting up and facing him. He sat on the end of your bed and looked at the wet pillow. Sorrow filled his eyes.

“I missed you” You confessed. He smiled at you.

“I dreamed about you, actually” He admitted. You smiled at him and laughed.

“I spoke to you every day, Bucky. You were all I had” You added. Bucky gave you the biggest smile you had ever seen from him.

“I don’t remember much but I’m glad you’re okay” He hugged you. The way he looked at you almost had you fooled that he had the same feeling as you had for him.

“I love you” You spilt. You don’t know what happened, you didn’t mean to tell him. You started to heat up, your cheeks turning red. You tried to move and leave the room but Bucky’s metal arm kept you still. He didn’t say anything which made you very nervous and scared.

He didn’t look at you but after a while, he met his eyes with yours. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t find the words. You tried to squirm out of his grasp but he tightens his grip.

“I love you too,” He said bluntly, looking at you. You were shocked and confused at his confession.

“What?” You questioned.

“I love you” He repeated with hesitation.

“Like love, love or love?” You sputtered.

“Love, love you. I’m in love with you” He clarified. You both just stared at each other, not saying a word or making any movement. It had been a while but no one dared to do anything. You were confused and embarrassed.

Suddenly Bucky smashed his mouth on to yours. He kissed you like he was drowning and you were the last bubble of air. You kissed him back with the same passion, breaking away and resting your forehead on his.

“Oh,” Steve blurted. You pulled away from Bucky and saw Steve awkwardly standing in the doorway of your room.

“We should go” You declare. Bucky agreed and you followed Steve to the jet waiting outside. He held your hand, keeping you close. You didn’t want to ever let go.


End file.
